Townsperson 1 (W.02)
}} This '''townsperson' was one of the residents of Wonderland who complained to the Red Queen and was ultimately murdered by Jafar. Biography 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' }} In the Red Queen's chess-themed palace, a drum is seen being repeatedly banged in the throne room, and to little effect, whilst Wonderland's villager yell in complaint. "One at a time!" yells one tweedle. "Her majesty demands order!" yells another. The Queen herself is seen to be sitting tiredly on her throne as villagers yell at her about water supply and dying crops and dodos, demanding help; eventually, she tells them, "Darlings, can I be honest with you? Your problems bore me." The villagers begin shouting amongst themselves, outraged, but suddenly, a red light ensues over all of them and they magically freeze. The Red Queen notices this and stands up with excitement on her face, knowing that the culprit is "Dear Jafar..." and wanting to know where he is. As she walks through her people, Jafar says behind her that he doesn't know how she can stand to listen to them say in and day out. "I'm the Queen," she reminds him, "It's my job!" He, however, tells her that it's her flaw as she's trying to earn their respect as appose to taking it. She points out that she took her throne and Wonderland, but Jafar points out that it's still not enough. "If either of us were satisfied with what we already had," she says, "We wouldn't be messing around with Alice and her genie, now, would we?" }} Jafar says that if she can't find that bottle for him then perhaps this is all just a waste of time. She tells him that she's more concerned with whether or not he's able to do what he says he can, asking if, with the bottle's power, he'll indeed be able to change the laws of magic. "Making the impossible, possible," he declares, and the Queen remains awestruck as she's told she must hold some truly unholy desires, and she assures her fellow villain that she does. She asks again if he can do it and he answers positively, commenting that this talk is foolishly premature until they have the bottle. He advises her to stop wasting time with peasants and focus on the task at hand, but she reminds him again that, whether she likes it or not, she is the Queen and thus has responsibilities. Jafar, however, simply waves his hand and causes each villager to explode in a cloud of dust. He touches the Queen's neck, gently grabbing her throat, and tells her that he's cleared her day; "Now find the bottle so I can get Alice to make those wishes... and you can have your tweedles sweep her up too." He then lets go of her and vacates the throne room, walking amongst the dust that once was Wonderland's residents, and the shaken Red Queen watches as Tweedledee and Tweedledum sweep up what's left of them. Category:Episodic Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Deceased Characters